PANDEMONIUM! Clace oneshot
by thatonewriternamedsoph
Summary: Clace one shot. Clary is bartending, Jace wants a drink. Surprise ending, might carry on if I get enough follows, favs and reviews


Jace was the guy that everyone loved. Adored. Girls fawned over him, like melted butter and boys either liked him or were jealous of him. It was his sister's birthday, Isabelle's and she wanted to go to this new club. Pandemonium. 'Whatever, it's the same club as any other'. That is all Jace would think about all day. Little did he know that his life would never be the same after that night.

"C'mon JACE, HURRY UP!" Isabelle shouted up the stairs. Jace was up in his room, getting ready. He was wearing a white t-shirt (literally transparent) and black jeans. He styled his hair, so it was tousled, but not too tousled. He was wearing blue Nike's, and wore a black leather jacket. He grabbed the keys to his silver Cadillac, and strolled down the stairs. He had a feeling this night was going to be fun.

Time skip – at Pandemonium

God, He needed a drink. As soon as Jace entered the club, girls were all over him in their short skirts and low-cut tops that showed WAY too much cleavage. He managed to weave himself through the crowds of extremely sweaty people, and took a seat at the bar. He looked for the bartender, because God he needed a shot right now. He saw a redhead, making a Bloody Mary like a boss. She handed the man his drink. Next, she started making a grasshopper, and she was shaking those cups, really well, she had pure talent. He watched her for a few minutes, in awe of her physique. Until she came up to him, and asked him what he wanted to drink.

Clary POV

It was SOOO busy tonight. There were so many high schoolers, it was amazing how none of them recognise me. Well, I don't really go to school much anyways. I am Clarissa Fairchild, and for the past six months two years I have been working at this bar to raise money for my dad's treatment. Anyway, back to the present. Why was it so busy? Ah, now I remember. As I served Jordan his Bloody Mary, he told me about how it was Isabelle Lightwood's birthday party tonight. I served this other guy a grasshopper, and he tried to talk me up. He was cute enough, with white hair and black eyes. I sweet talked, and flirted a little because I need the tips. If I do this with every customer, every night I work then I earn like $300 a night. I look around for anyone else, and I see a guy who looks literally golden. He is cute, and he looks LOADED, so I am going to try and talk him up. "Hey, what can I get you?" I ask him, with a sweet smile. He smiled back at me, and he had a chip in his tooth that was oddly endearing. "I'll have a G and T please." He said, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and made him his drink. "Thanks. You know, I was watching you back there, and you are pretty talented at the shaking thing." He said as soon as he downed his gin and tonic. "Thanks. Been practicing a lot." I looked at his drink that was finished. I raised an eyebrow at him, or at least tried to. "Need another?" I asked. He nodded. "So, you look a little young to be bartending Miss…" "Clary. And I am seventeen, and trust me, if you knew my backstory, you wouldn't judge me." He looked confused. I rolled my eyes and started to clean the glasses. "What's your backstory?" He asked. I sighed and turned to face him. "Trust me, I don't have enough time to tell you everything. Maybe another time?" I hoped he would say yes, as I would like to meet him again. "Definitely another time." I smiled to myself. I was about to ask him a question, when a slim girl with raven black hair comes up to Golden Boy. "Jace, come on, we're gonna ditch, this party is lame." This girl has had a party thrown for her, and she is ditching it. How ungrateful. I have never had a party thrown for me in my life. Jace said something to Isabelle, and he slipped away into the crowd before saying: "See you Red." I smiled to myself. I then felt someone tap me on the back. I looked behind me, and felt a crack go through my skull, and I slipped into darkness.


End file.
